A True Friend, Kohana
by Jessie-Kohana-James
Summary: A Story I am making Kohana, (Ash's younger cousin my original character) the star instead of Ash...getting her Pokemon and when she is kidnapped by Team Rocket in order to get Pikachu from Ash


POKEMON: JOHTO LEAGUE CHAMPIONS  
A TRUE FRIEND, KOHANA  
  
CHAPTER 1-  
  
RIVER RIDE  
  
Ash Ketchum and his friends: Kohana, Brock and Misty had just left Goldenrod City, where Ash just won his third badge from Whitney. "Can you believe it, my third badge," Ash said looking at his badges proudly. Pikachu smiled. "Pikachu" "I wouldn't count on that strategy working twice, Ash..." Kohana replied. "Yeah, don't get to ahead of yourself," added Misty as Togepi napped in her arms. "I won't," Ash replied, then he looks to Brock. "Ecruteak City is next, right Brock?" Brock nodded his head. "Right, Ash." "That the city where you can earn a Fog Badge," Kohana said. "The sooner we get there, the sooner I'll get my next badge," Ash said happily. Misty noticed a small camp area with a river at the base..."Hey look there." The others looked at area. "This sure would be a nice place for us to rest and camp for the night," Kohana said as she walked to edge of the river. "I don't see any problem with that," Brock said. "Aww..come on you guys," whined Ash. "I wanna get to Ecruteak City right away." "Relax Ash, it won't hurt us to rest for the day and camp here," Misty said. "And it'll be dark soon." "Yeah, I'm not so much for walking in the dark, especially a forest like this," Kohana said as she walked back over to the others. "Alright," Ash said a little disappointed. Pikachu jumps down "Pika..." Kohana sets down her bag and walks back over to the river a little depressed, but doesn't show it and sits down and looks up into the sky. 'When is it my turn to get a new Pokemon?' 'Ash and the other have each gotten something since, we've came out here to the Johto Region, but I haven't got anything' She then notices something in the sky. "What's that?" she wondered as she then stood up onto her feet. Misty came over and stood right beside her. "What's what?" she asked looking at Kohana, "There's something flying in the sky and looks like it's struggling to stay up there," Kohana said pointing up at the flying object. The boys and Pikachu come over. "What's going on over here?" Brock asked. A large steel bird came into view... "Skar," it cried weakly as started to come straight down towards the dangerous rapid waters. "IT'S A SKARMORY," Kohana cried. The Skarmory splashed right into the waters...."AH," cried everyone. Kohana quickly ran away from the others and down the river. "Kohana," Brock cried, but Kohana didn't respond back. About a mile down the river, Kohana got herself ahead of Skarmory and carefully jumped across the rocks. "I'll save you, Skarmory." Skarmory struggled to keeps it's head above the water, it looked ahead and saw Kohana. Ash and the others caught up to her, seeing her on the rocks. "Kohana, what are doing?" Misty cried. Kohana did not answer, but with a look of determination she jumped right into the water. Everyone gasped, Pikachu gasped. "PIKA...PIKA!" Kohana swam with all of her strength to the Pokemon and grabbed onto it. "We've got to try and help them," Brock replied as the continued to run down the river. "And we had better do it quick, there's a waterfall ahead," Misty said. "I know, who can help," Ash said pulling out one of his Poke'balls. "Go Bayleef." Bayleef emerged from it's Poke'ball. "Bay..bay," it cried. "Bayleef, use your vine whip to grab Kohana and Skarmory," Ash commanded. "Bay," it said as it extended it's vine out to the water as Kohana and Skarmory came down river...Kohana seen it and managed to barely get a grip on it. "Toss me one of my Poke'balls." She said. Brock holding Kohana's bag, reached into the bag and pulled out one of her Poke'balls. "Here you go," Brock said tossing it to her. Kohana caught it barely. "Skarmory, go inside my Poke'ball and I'll let you back out again once we're on dry land, I promise I will do nothing to hurt you." "Skar?" it wondered looking deeply into Kohana's brown eyes. Skarmory tapped the button on the Poke'ball with its beak and got inside the Poke'ball, know Kohana was a very trusting person. "She caught it?" Misty said a bit confused. "Not really, Kohana knew that Bayleef couldn't hold all that weight with the harsh waters pushing on them, so she had Skarmory go inside the Poke'ball until they we're out of danger." Brock replied Kohana too was pretty weak being thrashed around struggled to hold on. "Bay.." Bayleef was having a hard time trying to pull Kohana, the rapids being a bit too strong, even with Ash and the others helping. "Just hold a bit more, Kohana," Ash said pulling. "I will not lose you." "Oh come on, Ash, you've pulled some pretty crazy stunts," Brock said. "She gets it from you," Misty said as they all continued pulling. 'Pi," Pikachu cried. Pikachu too loved Kohana as much as Ash did. Bayleef started to lose grip..."BAY." A log come down from up the river, Kohana looked over seen the log heading right for her. "THAT LOG," Misty cried. "NO!" Ash cried. "PIKACHU!" Pikachu cried. "It's gonna hit er'" Brock cried. Kohana was unable to do anything, except hold on tight hoping it won't hit her hard enough to knock her away from Bayleef. --WHAM—The log hit the vines and Kohana too. Kohana then drifted away from the others down the river, seeing the waterfall only a few feet away; she tried swimming with the strength she had left towards the rocks. "ASH...HELP!" Ash quickly moved down the rocks and went to reach for her..."Kohana, you've got to make it to me." Brock, Misty, Togepi, and Pikachu watched. "SWIM KOHANA," Misty yelled. Kohana was worn out she barely had the strength to swim, but a few inches away from Ash. "Your almost there," Ash said still holding his hand out. "As---"Kohana completely ran out of energy and stopped swimming and went right over the falls. "KOHANA." Ash yelled as he and the others watched her go over. Before there very eyes Kohana was gone and over the falls...it was 30ft straight down. Ash had tears in his eyes. "I couldn't save my little cousin." Hit the rock with his fist. "Ash, get a hold of yourself...let's get down there and find her." Misty said "I can assure you, Ash," Brock started. "Kohana is alive." 


End file.
